Into me
by insanereader101
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley's POV**

Ok, I am so not in the mood for chatting to anyone today, first my stupid alarm clock wouldn't work and then I forgot to have my morning coffee, not morning coffee equals Ashley in a bad mood. I know it's my fault, but still….I can't help but feel pissed. "Wow looks like someone didn't have their morning coffee today, you look like crap." I groaned and banged my head against my locker, way to state the obvious, she better shut up before I snap at her. "Seriously, Madison I am not in the mood okay, so please don't say anything right now cause I might snap, and I don't want to do that" She ruffled my hair playfully before going to the other side of my locker. "No need to be in a bad mood with me, I'm your best friend, besides, I came to tell you that we have a new student coming in today, apparently she just moved from Ohio, she's a right old brain freak!"

I rolled my eyes, yes I know Madison sounds mean, but she isn't really, she just can't help what comes out of her mouth, but with the news she's given me, it caught my attention, I've got to see what this girl looks like. "Okay you've caught my attention, where is she? She here yet" Her hand pointed behind me and I could see a girl with blonde hair and glasses picking up her books, her clothes were a little boyish and when she stood up she caught my stare and quickly looked away. I couldn't help but laugh, she was a nerd. This should be fun. I high fived Madison, and we walked over. Everyone moved out of our way. Forgot to mention that everyone here is kind of afraid of me, especially the girls. You see I'm the schools "apparently on the top of the schools bad girl list"

"Well well what do we have here, a new kid….hey this is the no nerds zone so you might want to move along….."

The girl turned round and stared at me right in the eye. Woah, she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, I mean I've seen girls with blue eyes, but this girl's was like ocean blue. "Oh I'm sorry does it look like I care, go bother some else, I might be a nerd, but unlike you I actually have a brain" Everyone had there mouths open. Nobody ever spoke to me like that, especially new people. I clapped my hands impressed with her comeback. "Nice come back nerd, but you might want to watch yourself….you don't know you your messing with" I took her glasses and waved it in front of her face out of her reach. She tried reaching for it, but failed. "Ashley, leave the poor girl alone, she's new here."

"Kyla, go mind your own business will you, I'm busy."Kyla grabbed the glasses and gave them to Spencer, I saw them interact with each other and I could see the new girl thank her. "I'm so sorry about my sister Spencer, she's always like this, but she only does it for fun" Wait, her names Spencer, isn't that a boys name? "Isn't Spencer a boys name?"

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you tease me this much on my first day, but if you don't mind I have to be getting to class, some people need to work, unlike you who probably skips school all the time and gets into a lot of trouble over doing something stupid."

The bell rang before I could have a comeback, and I saw Kyla shaking her head at me in disappointment. What's with the look? I do this all the time. "Kyla what's with the look…..and seriously, how do you know that girl, she was only here for like a second and you already know her"

"That is Spencer Carlin, and for your information she's really nice, so don't do anything to embarrass her, it's her first day here, she doesn't need any more hassle from you when she got so much of it back in her old school, not every nerd needs to be humiliated by you know. "Look, I was only teasing, you don't have to give me a lecture okay, besides I think she's pretty cute" I looked over her shoulder and saw Spencer walk into the classroom. I smiled when her glasses kept falling of her nose. "Nu uh, don't even think about it Ash, I know that look, that's the look you get when you want to woo a girl. And I'm putting my foot down, she's a nice girl and if you break her heart I will murder you…"

"So your saying I can go after her then?" She sighed and shook her head, it's not like I need her permission anyway, I always get the girl I want and right now I have my eyes set on her. I don't know why, but out of all the other girls, she seems to have caught my attention the most. Weird right? But I guess it's because nobody's ever had the guts to stand up to me before, let alone a nerd. Nerds would run away every time I go anywhere near them. "Look, why don't you try actually going out with someone you like, it's not that hard, I mean your Ashley Davies, you don't need to play every girl you go out with, how are you ever going to get married in the future with that sort of attitude?"

I snorted, who said I wanted to get married? "Ash I know that your only being like this because of how things turned out with Tracy, but you've got to move on from that, yes I know she broke your heart and played you, but that doesn't mean every girl is like her, just try and be different"

"Don't mention her name…..i don't like talking about." Yes I know, but Ky had a point, not every girl was like Tracy. I know sometimes I may go over the top, but I just can't help myself.

"Come on, let's just go to class…"

**(sorry I know it's short, but I'll make the second chapter longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV**

I swear I felt like slapping her, who does she think she is anyway, just because she's considered as the queen bee it doesn't mean she could go around and embarrass every one, well, namely me. But she had to admit, she was gorgeous, even for a player, and her eyes were what caught her attention, they were a nice shade of hazel brown. Spencer stop it! You know girls like her are just players, and besides she would never be interested In me, no one would. I mean I'm a nerd, who'd want to go out with someone like me. I shook my head, I wish someone would like me, but I know that that's never going to happen…..at least not now when I look like this. Thing is I try to change, but I don't know how. I don't want to attempt something then end up looking like a freak.

"Hey nerd, penny for your thoughts, looks like your thinking about something, is it me?" I scrunched my eyebrows, great what does she want, ever since the first day we've met she's been bothering me, why can't she find someone else to bother instead of me. "Look I'm so not in the mood for you to bother me today okay, not go and bug someone else before I literally snap…and trust me that's not something you'd want to see, even though you are the queen bee in this school, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go…and when I mean go, I mean away from you, so bye bye." I skirted around but before I could go anywhere, I felt a vice like grip on my wrist, they only softened when they around and stared at her hand. She immediately let go and shuffled on her feet, looking…nervous? Okay, is it me or does the queen be look really nervous, well this is something new, something new indeed. "Got something to say Ashley?"

"Nope why would there be, just wanted to see how you were doing and besides, nothing's ever wrong, at least not in the life of Ashley Davies anyway." I snorted, she's sounds so cocky when she wants to be, and it really gets to me. "You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" She nodded and I rolled my eyes, turning around again, but she side stepped me and went in front of my path blocking the way. "Now what, like I said I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid games, so can you please just move before I do something I might regret". She scratched the back of her head and was fidgeting with her fingers. "Look I know we got of to a bad start, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry okay, I know I may come of as rude and mean most of the time, but there's a reason for that….nobody's ever stood up to me before like you have and I guess I just admire someone with your sort of courage. Kyla's probably told you about my past…..but I want to change, I just don't know how too." I looked at her and my eyes immediately softened at what she just said, well now that changes everything. I wander why she's telling me all this though, surely she can tell one of her "popular friends". It's weird that the supposed queen bee of the school has a soft side to her; hmm wander if anyone else knows this. "Oh…. I never knew that…..but why are you telling me all this anyway?"

"Well well, if it isn't the queen of nerds herself, get of our territory nerd, this is the popular side incase you haven't noticed." I gritted my teeth, seriously, what is it with everyone taking the micky out of me today, do I have tease Spencer say stamped to my forehead or something. "Josh, leave her alone she's not doing anything…just back off." Everyone stared at her; heck I even stared at her, was she sticking up to me all of a sudden? "Ashley, why you sticking up for her, she's a nerd, a freak, I mean look at what she wears, no wander she's a virgin, she's can't even dress decent." I looked down, I felt a little hurt by that comment, seeing how it's true, like I said, I don't know how to change, I don't know anything about make up or dressing nicely. I've tried, but nothing seems to work. "I said leave her alone, the reason being I'm asking for her help in English, and you pestering her will only end up with her declining, now go!" Woah, I've never heard her yell so loud in my life. "Geez calm down, didn't know that, why you getting so worked up anyway?" They walked off and I was left standing there with my arms full of books and my glasses beginning to slip of my nose. Ashley walked up to me and tipped it back up with the tip of her fingers and smiled, wow she's got a great smile, okay there I go again, I keep complimenting her, I really need to stop. "You okay"?

"Uh yeah, thanks, but why did you stick up for me?"

"Look I told you I wanted to change didn't I, and that's what I'm trying to do, but I don't want a lot of people to know that just yet." Before I could answer Kyla came bounding over. "Hey I heard yelling down here, is everything okay, are you alright Spencer?" I looked over at Kyla with a smile on my face for the first time today. "Yeah, actually I am now, your sister kind of stood up for me when the football jocks were bothering me." Kyla looked my way and raised an eyebrow, I looked away for a second. Knowing her, she's probably gloat and say I told you so If I told her why. "You did, why?" I rolled my eyes at her comment and crossed my arms, she knows damn well why, she's the one who told me I need to change, so here I am, trying. "You know damn well why Kyla, now lets go before I change my mind!" She bounded off and Kyla chuckled. "Oh hey Spence, so you want a ride home, it'll take too long if you walked." Me and Kyla looked at her and I smiled, well I'm starting to like this new Ashley. "Yeah sure" Kyla led the way to her car and when I saw it, my eyes widened and my mouth hung open. Ashley and Kyla chuckled and shook there heads. "Wow, is this….is this really your car, I mean….wow! It's like a porshe, one of my dream cars!"

"Yeah, this is her car, well her baby as she calls it, don't know why, it's just a car"

"Hey! Don't talk about my baby like that, now come on lets go already I wanna taka a nap when we get home." My eyes snapped up back to her and I got into the back seat of the car, Kyla going in front. Even the leather seats feel good, and might I say cosy. The ride back home was spent with us having conversation and joking around, it was fun getting to know this side of Ashley. When I got home, I thanked them both and walked to the front door of my house. I turned around to see that she hadn't left yet. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, and then realized that she was only making sure I got home safely. I blushed at the thought, maybe she was just being friendly, but still, it was nice of her to wait. I waved goodbye, and went inside the house, and when I did I heard the roar of her car speeding away into the distance. "Hey baby sis!" No way, it couldn't be, is Glen really home? A looming figure emerged from the kitchen and he opened his arms beckoning me to hug him. I squealed and dropped my bags, running to him my arms going round his neck. "Oh my god, your home, are you here to visit, how long are you staying for?"

"Slow down with the questions Spence, and yes I have come to visit for two weeks." I stepped out of the hug and he took a good look of my face. When he saw my slightly red cheeks he crossed his arms and smirked. "What's with the blush Spence, you like someone?" I blushed a bright red again and I heard him chuckle, well that's at first, who is she?" I bit my lip, I didn't have a crush on Ashley did I? Oh my god, I do! Ahhh, I need help, I've never had a crush on anybody. "By the silence I'm guessing that's a yes, now tell me, I want to know everything, and don't leave anything out. Did I mention my brother is the best brother ever, he always knows when I'm upset and angry, heck he was the first one to realize that I was gay. He's the best brother anyone could ever ask for. "I uh….i-i-its this girl in my school called Ashley Davies….i-i-don't really know how it happened I mean she's usually mean to me and keeps teasing me, but today she stood up for me from a bunch of jocks, and I don't know…..this is new to me Glen, I've never had a crush on anybody, you know me, I'm a nerd!"

"Aww, our baby girl has a crush!" Oh no, please tell me my parents did not just over hear what I just said, this is so embarrassing, I covered my face and I heard them all laugh, finding it all too funny. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my parents knew I was gay too, I remembered the first time I told them. They ended up telling me they already knew and I fainted. I was nervous with coming out to them and they told me they already knew? I mean why didn't they just say so, could've saved me all the trouble. When I woke up I was on the sofa with an ice pack on my head, and they all smiled at me and said that they didn't care what my sexuality was, I was still there little girl no matter what, yeah I know, some parents right? I mean usually you'd get the parents freaking out and maybe even yelling at you, but not my parents, and for that I was grateful, I don't think I could deal with it if my parents found out and hated me.

"Uh, hey mum, dad….." I was pulled into a hug by both of them and Glen just stood there, watching the whole interaction and not doing anything, I glared at him and he shook his head before he pulled me away from them. "Mum dad, give her some breathing space will ya!" Thank god, Glen to the rescue!

We all sat down in the dining table having dinner, it was great to have Glen home, and I missed him ever since he left for University. Felt lonely to be around the house sometimes. But knowing my brother Glen he did get a little over protective and questioned me about the Jocks that were bothering me today. I told him not to worry and said that they were only teasing me, but still….he got a little edgy, he didn't like anyone bothering me, especially boys…..namely boys like the jocks at school. "Spence I'm gonna drop you off to school in the morning okay? I wanna make sure your okay" I shook my head and declined his offer, but he insisted. Don't get me wrong, it was great to have a brother like Glen, but when he's on his big brother protective mode it kind of gets annoying sometimes because he wouldn't let me out of his sight. And knowing him he'd probably stick around school till the bell rang.

**Next day at the drop of….**

"Glen seriously, I'm fine you don't have to stick around, I could handle myself"

"Spence I'm not gonna let those jocks bother you okay, I'm your big brother, I'm meant to look out for you, and besides I want to see this Ashley chick to and make sure she's alright for my baby sis." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I heard the jocks park into the parking space almost running me over, but luckily I moved out of the way on time, they all laughed and got out of the car. Oh great, it's the guy from yesterday. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from this area?" I shook my head and glared at him crossing my arms. "You don't tell me what to do, and as I recall this is everyone's parking lot, not just pig headed guys like yourself" I turned round and everyone of his friends snickered. He turned me around. "No one talks to me like that, bitch" He pushed me and I fell to the ground. Before I Knew it Ashley was there, and she slapped him twice in the face helping me up. I saw Glen on the other side of the parking lot, already making his way over, with his clenched fists and bulging glaring eyes.

"Hey! Don't you ever do that to my baby sister again!" He pulled the guy up and tossed him against his car. I've never seen him so angry in my life. The guy stood back, then got into Glen's face. "What you gonna do about it?" Glen snapped and was about to punch him, but I pulled his arm back and told him he wasn't worth it. The security guard came over sensing trouble and asked us what was wrong. "This student pushed my sister, I was only defending her"

"Awww, big brother to the rescue? How pathetic, couldn't even stick up for yourself."

"Josh shut up! Didn't I tell you to leave her alone, to go before I me and Spence's brother beats you up ourselves."

"Fuck of, you don't tell me what to do Ash, as far as I'm concerned you're a bitch anyway, you and your whole family are pathetic…..even your dad was!" Ashley punched him in the face and the guard pulled her off, immediately calling the principle of the school on his mobile…..

**(oooohhh, Ashley's in trouble! What do you think's gonna happen next, please review and comment!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley ended up going to the principal's office getting a good telling of and had detention for one week, along with Josh. Glen was given a warning, not to touch another student again, and the principle told me to go to class telling me that he'll talk to me later. As soon as the third bell rang signaling the end of the third period, Isaw Ashley by my locker. I went up to her, and when she say me she pulled me into a hug. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I mean just last week she was mean and rude to me, now she's being so nice. "Are you okay, he didn't do anything else did he?" She was frantic checking me all over for any injuries. I gently took her hands of my shoulders and looked at her with a slight smile on my face. "No worried, just a few minor cuts on my elbows, but apart from that nothing else."

"Spence!" I turned around and saw Kyla running off to me with a worried look on her face. "I heard what happened, are you okay?" I nodded my head yes and we all sat down on the bench. Ashley sat on the opposite end, and Kyla next to me asking me what happened. I told her and she clenched her fists, did I mention that Josh was her ex-boyfriend? Yeah, I know what you're thinking, how can she be with that guy when he's a jerk, well beats me, she told me that he cheated on her behind her back by dating another girl at the same time and sleeping with her. Of course when she told me I scrunched my eyebrows in disgust. I hate guys who do that, it's stupid, and wrong! After the incident Kyla told me that she dumped him the next day after finding out, the jerk denied everything, but Kyla had evidence, she took a picture of him kissing another girl. Josh had the nerve to ask for forgiveness but Kyla walked away, but not before slapping him the face, three times. "That's awful Spence, I wish I was there to help, I would've so kicked his ass." I looked at her and held her hand, thankful for her, wanting to kick Josh's ass, but I shook my head and just said the same thing I said to my brother, he's not worth it. I'd feel really sorry for the girl who's going to fall for him. Honestly, how can any girl like a guys who's so cocky and arrogant.

We all stood up once the bell rang and tried to get to our next class. On the way there, we saw Josh. I groaned, great I have class with him next. But luckily Kyla and Ashley are in the same class to. Once he saw us he bounded over cockily leaning against one of the lockers and looking Kyla up and down. I almost vomited at the sight. "Kyla babe, come on, please forgive me she meant nothing to me…."

"Don't you dare call me babe, and for the record, I don't know what I ever saw in you, you're a pigheaded freak! And for the record if you ever try and harm Spence and insult my family again, you'll have me to deal with, and I'll make sure to make your life here a living hell! No move out of the way you jerk!" Go Kyla, I giggled, and Josh's eyes, snapped up to meet mine. "What you laughing at bitch, this isn't any of your concern so I suggest you…" Ashley looked like she was about to beat the crap out of him again, but Kyla held her back and kicked him in the balls. Josh fell to the floor in a world of pain and I laughed. Ashley put her arm around her sister and ruffled her hair playfully. "Nice work baby sis!" Kyla shook her head and fixed her hair, high fiving Ashley.

**At the end of the day**

The end off the school day arrived pretty fast, I laughed every time we passed Josh, who kept glaring at me, but when Kyla appeared he looked away, obviously still hurt that Kyla kicked him in the balls. Any guy would be scared when they get kicked or hit in the balls, because I heard it's excruciating. I could recall once day when Glen was still in high school, he had after school soccer practice and someone accidentally kicked the ball so hard that it ended hitting Glen in the balls. Of course I sat there laughing my ass off. My brother pulled up into the driveway of the school and rolled down his window. "Hey…..is that guy still bothering you?"

"Nope, Ashley's sister was his ex-girlfriend, and she hit him in the nut sack when she found out what he did, it was hilarious, that kept a smile on my face all day" Glen chuckled and told me to get in the car. "I need to meet this Ashley chick, I mean I only saw her briefly and that was when she punched that jock, I seriously have got to congratulate her…" I was about to reply when a tap on the window caused me to look up. There outside stood Ashley, smiling. She really does have a fantastic smile, no wonder ever gay girl in this school seems to swoon around her. "Hey Spence, Spence's brother, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, did Josh bother you at all today, because if he did, I could kick his ass again if you want to." I looked at Glen and his eyes were glued to Ashley, yep….she has that effect on everybody, that's how beautiful she really is. But he snapped out of it, and then frowned, uh oh, big brother protective mode. Even though Ashley save my life twice…..it still doesn't mean that she can't hurt me and I think Glen knows that, well….that and the fact that I told him Ashley used tease and be mean to me constantly. But that was the old Ashley, she wants to change, and she's doing a good job of showing that she is.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks again….but you really didn't need to do that, I mean you got in trouble because of me…"

"It's no problem, honestly, I'd do anything to help you"

I blushed, she was looking at me in that….well that way, that weird way which I can't quite explain right now. Glen coughed and we both turned to see him. "Hi Ashley, I've got to thank you big time for saving my baby sis here, so…why don't you join us for dinner tonight at 6:30pm?"

"Uh well, I wouldn't want to impose…will your parents not mind that I come over?"

"Nope, they won't mind, especially since you save there baby girl here, and besides, they've been dyeing to meet you ever…" I punched him in the side, and he yelped a big oww. "Spence! That hurt, for a nerd you sure are strong." I slapped him on the back of his head. I heard Ashley giggle at our brother and sister bantering. "Well okay, since you insist, I wouldn't mind going over to dinner. I'll see you there Spence." She leaned through the window and kissed my cheek, winking before turning around and going to her car. I blushed a bright red and held my hand to my cheek, wow…..that felt really good. "I can see why you like her baby sis…..she is smokin' hot, you've got good taste!" I laughed and we drove of to the house, glen asking me loads of questions along the way about Ashley.

"Hey honey, how was school today?"

"Yeah, it was okay…..um, mum…dad, I hope you don't mind, but Ashley's coming over to dinner." A squeal erupted from my mum and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Jeez women, I can't breathe. "Of course we don't mind, me and your father would love to meet the girl that you have a crush on!"

"Yeah I'd love to see her, and besides we need to interrogate her on what her intentions are with you…."

"Glen! Dad! Don't you dare interrogate her, I swear to go if you embarrass me I will never talk to you guys…..at least not for a very long time"

"Chill Spence, we just want to protect you, and besides this is the job of a big brother anyways, cause nobody can get away with hurting my baby sister…..if anyone hurts you I'll beat there ass to a pulp!" I rolled my eyes, the typical over protective brother role. I appreciate it, but sometimes it can go over the top. I sighed, I hope that they won't do anything to drastic when Ashley comes over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

I can't believe my parents and my so called brother invited Ashley over for dinner, this is so embarrassing. Just really want to crawl under my bed and hide until the world decides to swallow me whole. I got up from bed, got my towel and went into the bathroom to take a quick a shower. The clock read 5:37 pm, which meant I had almost an hour to get myself ready. You're probably thinking why right? Well I don't want to look like a mess in front of Ashley. I want to make a good impression, nothing wrong with that…..is there? I sighed and got into the bathroom, switching on the shower, before getting in.

**10 minutes later**

I quickly got dressed into a nice black top and a jacket with tight black jeans. I know it doesn't sound to fancy, but at least I dressed up. I saw the makeup kit on my desk and sighed, if only I knew how to use it, the problem was I didn't have clue, most girls would but I don't. I was never really into the whole makeup thing. My glasses were large and when I looked In the mirror I realized that it almost reached my nose. For a brief second I took it off to see what it would look like, but my vision just went blurry all too quickly and I put it back on. I wish I never had to wear glasses, I look way to nerdy in them. But then again, there's nothing really wrong with being a nerd. It just means I'm really smart that's all. A knock on the door caused me to look, I replied come in, only to be met with Glen with a hand over his face. I rolled my eyes, he must still be scarred from that one time he almost walked in on me naked because I just came out from the shower. "Glen, you do know that you can open your eyes, and yes I am dressed amd decent."

"Oh thank god, I don't want to relieve that moment ever again, once was way too much." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. It was his fault for not knocking on the door. You see my parents don't allow locked doors in the house just in case of an emergency and we needed to get out in a hurry. "Not my fault you didn't knock before coming in, I mean you should've known since mum and dad don't allow locked door remember?" A look of confusion was etched on his face but then he scrunched his eyebrows and crossed his arms, the thoughts probably coming back to him. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that, we really need some sighns around here, especially for you Spence."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, now is there something you wanted or did you just want to talk about something in particular?"

"No, no, I just wanted to say that Dinners ready and that Ashley should be arriving soon, she called before and said she might be over 15 minutes early." What Ashley called, how did she even get our house number, I don't remember giving it to her. "She called? How did she get our house number, I never even gave it to her." Glen just chuckled at my tone and shook his head. "Don't worry, I asked the same thing, and she said Kyla gave it to her." I smiled, she must've asked Kyla for her number, that was just too cute. Who knew she would be shy to ask me, I mean she could've just asked, but judging from Glens news it sounded like Ashley was to shy to ask. "Oh ok, thanks."

He nodded and smiled, grinning like an idiot. "Whats with the creepy smile Glen?'

"Oh nothing, I can see you dressed up."

"Oh shut up, it's just jeans and a t-shirt." He just laughed and I threw another pillow at him witch he dodged. "Chill little sis, I was just saying, you never dress up when he have guests at home, but for Ashley, wow I can see why." I rolled my eyes, and he walked out before I threw something else at him. I smiled, I can't wait to see her, but then again, my family might embarrass me.

**6.15 pm….**

A knock on the door cause me to smile and I quickly got up from the sofa to answer it, but not before looking at myself in the mirror and adjusting my hair. Nodding at myself in appreciation I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. My mouth hung open a little bit when I saw what Ashley was wearing. Glen walked up to the door and seemed to be stunned to, but he recovered quickly and acted like his goofy old self. "Ashley, come in, come in, it's great to see you twice in one day, and may I say you look stunning." Ashley laughed at his goofiness and looked at me. I blushed and waved like a dork. "Uh h-h-hi yeah, you d-d-do look stunning." She smiled and Glen led her into the living room only to be bombarded by none other than my parents. "Ashley, it's great to finally meet you…." My mum pulled her into a brief hug and looked over at me with an eyebrow raised mouthing "finally?" Ooops, mum may have heard me talking about Ashley a little too much.

"Uh it's great to finally meet you too Mrs Carlin, you've got a lovely home." My mum squeaked in delight and hugged her again. "Why thankyou dear, now may I introduce you to my husband Arthur, and…well you've already met Glen."

"Hi sir, it's very nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me over for dinner, It's very kind of you"

Is she just perfect or what, she's so polite. Why couldn't she be like this at school all the time instead of the queen bitch. "You too darling, know why don't we have a conversation in the living room. Him and Glen led her into the living room and I slapped my hand to my forhead, great! They're going to interrogate her. I looked at my mum and she giggled. "Don't worry honey, you know what Glen and your dad are like. They just want to make sure your safe, and to find out what her intentions are with you that's all."

"But mum, were not even together, there's no need for the whole interrogating thing."

"Honey, it's obvious that she likes you, I saw her looking at you when you opened the door, and may I say she was as you teens say "checking you out".

"Mum, don't ever say that again, it didn't sound right coming from you" She laughed and pulled me into the kitchen to help her with dinner. She was making Chinese dumplings, lemon chicken with steamed basmati rice, and for dessert warm apple crumble served with vanilla ice cream. I sniffed it all in and almost moaned. It smelled so good, I couldn't wait to eat it. My parents are the best cooks ever, they can practically cook anything!

**The interrogation – Ashley's POV**

I was slightly nervous when Glen and Mr. Carlin pulled me into the living room and closing the door. I gulped but politely sat down. "Know Ashley, let's just cut to the chase, shall we. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Wait? Are they interrogating me? Wow, me and Spence aren't even together, were just friends…..well, for now. "What's with the smile, are you planning something?" I looked up to be met by Glen looking at me with his arms crossed and a very intimidating serious face. "Uh, no sorry…..but to answer your question, I have no intention of hurting Spencer, were just friends."

"Hmm, is that all your hoping to be with my daughter, or are you planning to be something more than that?"

"Uh well, I uh…I uh, what I mean to say is, I certainly find your daughter very cute and attractive, and I was maybe hoping, possibly if it's ok with you that is, if I may ask her out one time?" Get it together Ashley, it's going to be okay, they just want to know what your intentions are and your being honest so they have to like that right? "Hmmm, what do you think son?" I saw him look at Glen and Glen tapped his chin a few times before looking at his dad. "Well, she sounds like she's telling the truth to me, plus she did help Spencer in the parking lot today and I really appreciated that." I smiled, glad that I have his approval. "Well okay, you have our consent, but be warned, it you ever hurt her, I'll send Glen to come after you." I merely gulped and nodded. They looked at me one last time before they burst out laughing, and I looked at them like they were crazy. "Sorry about that Ashley, but your face was just priceless, I hope you understand, we just wanted to make sure that Spencer's in good hands, besides, I wanted to know my sister's crush and what her intentions are." Spencer has a crush on me? I smirked.

"Don't worry I completely understand, but just for the record I don't want to be interrogated by you guys again." They just laughed and patted my back. We spoke for a little while before we heard Mrs. Carlin calling us into the dining room to have dinner. The food smelled amazing. Chinese was my favorite. "Wow smells good Mrs. Carlin, it looks so good, thank you again for inviting me."

"Oh it's really not a problem dear, we wanted to, besides we wanted to see what was so special about you that caused our baby girl here to talk about you so much. It was always Ashley did this, and Ashley did that…..she's never shut up, I caught her ranting about you down that corridor." I smirked at this statement, I never knew Spencer's mentioned me to her parents before. I saw Spencer from across the table blushing like mad, and I had to pinch my self from going over there and kissing her on the cheek. "Mum! That's enough talk about me, know uh, why don't we just dig into the food hey, everything looks so good, don't want it to go to waste know do we.? I just laughed and we all dug into out food, this was going to be an interesting evening.

**(Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I was studying for exams, so I've been really busy lately.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley's POV**

I have to say that the food was absolutely delicious; her parents sure know how to cook amazing food. Throughout the dinner I would steal glances at Spencer. At times I'd find her looking but then quickly looking away as if nothing happened. Other times I just happen to see her chewing on her food or playing around with it. I think me being here is making her a little nervous. I mean after all, she does have a crush on me right? I know I sound cocky right now, but I can't help myself. I just found out that Spencer has a crush on me and now I just feel all giddy and happy. This is so not me thinking, a few months back I wouldn't even believe that this was me, I never have a crush on people, well, at least not ever since the whole Tracy incident, which to this day still kind of hurts me every time I even think about it. She was my very first girlfriend, and the only girl I ever found myself in love with. I found out that she was cheating on me with another girl, her ex actually. Caught them with my own eyes, they were making out and she didn't even push her away. She tried apologizing, but I wouldn't have any of it, I just blew her off and told her it was over on the spot. I didn't mean to be so harsh, maybe I should've let her explain, but still, it was hard after I just admitted I loved her and then she went off and did something like that.

Glen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see he was talking to me about something. "So Ashley, what are you good at, I mean subject wise in school, Spence here is a nerd so she's pretty much good at everything aren't you sis?" I could see Spencer blush and I chuckled before turning to face Glen, giving him my full attention. "I'm actually a nerd myself, but I don't really show it much. I major in Music though; I got it from my dad. I could play the piano, violin, guitar, drums and I could also sing." I know that's a lot of instruments, but my dad pretty much taught me everything he knew. "Wow that's a lot of instruments, who taught you how to play all of them, did you teach yourself?"

"Well, actually I learned how to play the guitar myself, but my dad taught me the rest. He was a musician so I was brought up around music."

"Musician huh, anyone we know?" I hate it when they ask this question, I really don't like talking about my dad, especially since he passed away only last year in a car accident, some drunk driver didn't see the red light and drove right through it. No one should ever drive drunk, I mean who the hell does that. "Uh….he was actually famous, um he's called Raife Davies, I'm sure you've heard of him." Everyone looked at me in shock, Spencer's dad had dropped his fork on the plate and Glen was just plain staring at me in a weird way. "No way! He was your father, I would've never guessed. I'm so sorry he died though, it must have been so hard on you."

This is usually when I would excuse myself but I don't want her parents to worry about me, they've been so kind and I wouldn't want to just up and leave after we've been having such a good time. "Yeah, I was….but let's not talk about it yeah, let's just enjoy dinner." They all looked at me sympathetically then we got back to talking about other stuff. Spencer joined in the conversation this time, and I smiled, her voice sounded so angelic. I could listen to it all day if I wanted to, I can't wait to ask her out, but I want it to be special. I hope she says yes because I'm willing to change for her, Kyla was right, I needed to change, and when I saw Spencer I felt connection with her, you could say it was because she was the only girl that had ever stood up to me, but that's not the only reason, it was also because she was different from any other girl I dated, she kind, perfect and not too mention, she likes helping everyone, even those who were at first rude to her. She even helped Madison. Madison of course thanked her in the end and never bothered her again.

"So Spencer, why don't you come over tomorrow, Kyla wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come, I mean it's the weekend, so….what do you think?" That was lame Ash, Kyla never asked you…..oh well, I had to say something, I wanted to ask her out in front of Kyla so that I would have a chance, and I know Kyla would approve if she see's that I'm trying to change. "Uh, yeah sure, why not, is that ok with you mum…..dad?"

"Of course honey, we wouldn't mind"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 10am sharp." I know that's early, even for me, I never get up before 11 am, but I want to do this for Spencer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spencer blushed and smile. I guess she's excited about coming over tomorrow. Her parents caught the whole interaction and chuckled. It was cute to see that she was so close with her parents and her brother, and there over protectiveness over her just shows me how much they really care for Spencer, even though it was a little over the top when they were interrogating me. After am hour of eating and having a conversation, I looked at the time and saw that it was almost 7:30 pm. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go, I promised my little sister that I would help her with her homework, and I don't want to be late, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind dear, we totally understand, Spencer why don't you walk her to the door honey." I smiled yay! Maybe she's going to give me a kiss goodnight. What! You can't blame me for acting this way, her parents approved of me so that's a big plus. "Thanks for coming over Ashley, I had a great time."

"No problem Spence, I enjoyed it, and I think your parents love me!" She chuckled and shuffled her feet. Shaking my head I kissed her cheek lingering there for a while before pulling away, and smirking. Her face was really red now, and she seemed a little dazed. It's the Davies charm, it works all the time, how do you think I get girls? I walked to my car and turned back to wave goodbye before slowly driving home"

**Back at the Davies Mansion**

"Kyla I'm home, hello?" I heard feet running down the stairs and I was met by a big hug. "Hey Ash, how was dinner at Spencer's?"

"Uh yeah, it was great, Ky….I kinda told Spencer that you asked me to ask her to come over tomorrow." She looked at me weirdly before crossing her arms and giving me serious look. "Why'd you do that, are you planning something?" My sister knew me too well, and I love her for it, she would always be there for me every time I'm down. When our dad passed away, she was there to help me cope through the pain, when I was drinking to drown my sorrows, she was there to help me get over that phase. "Uh….you see I was um, I was planning to ask her out and I wanted to do it in front of you because I know that way she'd say yes, and I wanted to show you that I could change, I'm trying to change Kyla, and I want to, not just for you and myself, but also for Spencer." She looked at me softly before pulling me into a small hug. "I'm glad you're trying to change, and I approve of you for Spencer, but you must promise to try and not hurt her."

"Thank you so much Ky, and yes I'll try not too….."

"So what's the plan big sis, what time she coming over, and what are we going to do when she gets here?"

"Well I was hoping that we'd go swimming, go out shopping, then go to the movies, maybe eat out afterwards?"

"Sounds simple enough to me. And don't worry I'll throw in a few pointers for you, I'm sure she's love to know more stuff about you." I smiled and hugged her one last time before going upstairs and getting changed into a fresh pair of pajamas. I went back downstairs and sat down next to Kyla, watching tv. It was some tv show that she watched every evening called pretty little liars. It was interesting actually, and I found myself getting into the story. My favorite character was Emily, she's pretty, hot, cute, and did I mention she was gay! After the show ended, Kyla was falling asleep, I had to nudge her awake. "Ky maybe you should go to bed because you look exhausted. Come on baby sis, I don't want you falling asleep on the sofa." Mumbling, she got up and practically dragged herself up the stairs. I laughed and followed her, making sure she didn't fall over and hurt herself, because last time she did. I tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead. I know I know, she's a little to old for getting this sort of behavior, but she's my little sis, and I care about her a lot, I don't like seeing her hurt because it breaks my heart to see her cry.

I went to my room and sat on my bed placing the guitar on my lap. I began to sing and strum at the same time. The song was called your Guardian angel by Red jumpsuit apparatus. The song was just so beautiful and very meaningful, that every time I listen to it, I felt like crying myself. The lyrics were just so beautiful and I found myself getting lost in the song when I began to sing it myself.

_**Your Guardian Angel**__** :**_

_**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]**_

_**(Thanks to Alicat for correcting these lyrics)  
><strong>_

_**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]**_

The song faded out, and I smiled, sighing. It was my favorite song of all time and one day I'll sing it to Spencer so that she could see how much she means to me. I placed the guitar on the wall next to the door and snuggled into bed draping the covers over me. The last thing I was think about before falling asleep was Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a heavy pounding against my door and I groaned, getting out of bed a forcefully pulling the door open glaring at the person on the other side that decided to wake me up this early in the morning. "Hey Ash it's 9:00am, you might want to get ready before you pick up Spencer." I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at my watch, shit! It was 9:00am. I slapped my forehead and looked at Kyla who was just standing there looking very amused. "Thanks Kyla, now go and get changed to, I want to make an impression on Spencer, and I want this day to go perfect so that she'll say yes." Closing the door I started to take my clothes off while hopping into the bathroom. Getting the last item of clothing of I rushed into the shower and let the cold spray of the water hit my body. I yelped when it touched my skin, Jesus, the water is ice cold. No time to complain now, I just had to put up with it. After approximately 8 minutes I got out of the shower freezing cold, and wrapped myself in a towel. Clothes were already set on my bed and I looked to see a note was neatly perched on top of it. Picking it up I read the note, it was from Kyla. _"Sis, I know you're gonna be in a rush, so I took the liberty of picking out what you're going to wear, now get your but into gear and start changing!"_ I laughed once I set the note down and began to change into the set of clothes that Kyla picked out. I must say that she has great taste in clothes. Looking at my watch I saw that it was already 9:13am. I rushed downstairs to see Kyla already getting started on breakfast.

"Oh my god, thank the heavens, I'm so glad you're an early riser Ky, I'd probably still be sleeping if you hadn't woke me up."

"No problem sis, I know what you're like, even though you tell yourself you're going to wake up early, you never do." I rolled my eyes and sat on the table. Kyla had whipped up some bacon, omelet, toast and hash brown. Yum, I love hash brown. I stacked some food onto my plate and dug in, immediately moaning at the taste. "Geez, you sure now how to eat Ash, I can't believe you can still eat that much and manage to stay fit. I'm so jealous!" I shook my head and drank some orange juice before turning to face her. "Ky, I work out remember, I work out every day so of course I'm fit, you could work out with me too you know, if you want a gorgeous body like mine of course." I know I know, I'm a bit cocky, but hey, it's true I am fit, I even have a faint six-pack showing, which if you ask me is totally hot! "You're so cocky sometimes, you know that right?" I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my food. After a while of just eating and having a conversation with Kyla, we helped each other to wash the dishes, then stacked all the plates back in the cupboard. You see me and Kyla help out with the chores that need to be done around the house. Although were rich, we don't have a maid, because we don't want one, plus it helps. It gives us a chance of being independent, and since our practically lives at work, were alone most of the time. But I understand our mum, she's been really down ever since dad passed away, so I can't blame her, but it would be nice to see her around more often.

"Come on Ash, it's already 9:35, we've got to get there early if you want to make an impression on her, besides I'm sure she'll find it adorable if we went there early to pick her up, it shows that you've been thinking about her, and that'll boost our chances of her getting to say yes!"

I grinned and patted my sister on the back, she's a genius I tell you, I don't know where I'll be without her. "That's a great idea, but which car should we take, theres just so many good ones to choose from. What about the BMW?"

"Naa, we take that a lot, I say either the Bentley, or the Jaguar."

"Hmmmm, you have great taste in everything Ky, but this is a touch choice. I'd have to say the Bentley, we hardly drive that, so I say it's time to take her out!" Kyla laughed at my excitement, I don't know why, but I have a thing for cars, any car I want I get, I usually sell the old ones to people who really need cars. Getting the key off the hook we got into the Bentley and slowly drove it up the pathway leading to the gate. The security guard saluted before opening it and letting us out. We got to Spencer's house in 12 minutes. I parked in front of her house and looked at my watch, it was 9:47 am. "Should I go and knock on the door Ky, I mean, what if I'm too early and she doesn't like it, isn't that saying I'm a little too eager?" Kyla rubbed my arms softly? "Ashley, you have to relax okay, trust me she won't mind, like I said she'll find it cute, I know Spencer okay, she's not that hard to read, and trust me, she's easily impressed." Taking a deep breath I got out of my car and began to walk to the front of the house. My hand was about to knock on the door when it was suddenly pulled open by none other than Spencer's mum. "Ashley! It's great to see you again, oh! You have company, invite her in and I'll go and see if Spence is ready!" She rushed off upstairs and I beckoned Kyla over. "Spence! Ash is here early, hurry up!"

"She'll be down in a sec Ashley, oh hey Kyla, it's great to see you again, why don't you both have a seat in the living room, she'll be down sooner or later"

**5 minutes later**

"Hey Ash, hey Kyla, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting, I didn't know what to wear" I saw her cheeks flush a bright red and I smiled. "Not a problem Spence, me and Ash didn't mind waiting."

"Hey mum! Have you seen my ol….." Glen stopped in his tracks when he saw me and Kyla. "Oh hey Ash, you're here early, hey who's this?"

"Oh, Glen this is my sister Kyla, Kyla this is Glen, Spencer's brother." They shook hands politely before Glen sat down on the other side scratching his head. "Okay, are you ready Spence?"

"Yeah yeah I'm ready, where we going?"

"Well, first we are going back to the house, were gonna go swimming, go to the mall, then watch a movie and eat out, how does that sound?"

"It's great, but I forgot to pack my swimming stuff hold on a…." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Spence we've got spare bathing suits in the house, so there's not need, now come on lets go!" We all said goodbye to her parents and walked up to the car. "Wow, wait hold up, this is your car? That's like, so cool!" I laughed at her mere interest in the car and patted the hood. "Yep, this is our baby, we have a lot of cars at home, this isn't the only one, come on lets get in, I'll show you more when we get there." She clapped excitedly and me and Kyla both chuckled. We got to the house in no time seeing as the traffic wasn't as heavy. Spencer's jaw dropped open when she the house. "T-t-t-this is your house, it's so big, and wow….i'm lost for words, it's just really beautiful"

"Yeah, this is our house, it's pretty cool huh?"

"Cool? It's amazing, wow you must have a lot of stuff to do here." I shrugged my shoulders. It may be a big house, but it can get pretty lonely when it's just two people living here most of the time. "Hmmmm, not really, sometimes it can get pretty boring." We all got out of the car, and I immediately grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging her to the garage. When she saw all the cars, her eyes widened and she ran inside, looking at each and every car. "Oh my god, these are all yours, you even have a lambo!

"Yeah, it's cool, now let's get inside, we'll tour you around the house. We got insid and pretty much showed her everything, she was amazed by how many rooms there were. "Right here's a spear bathing suit, uh, you could change in my room, I'll change in the bathroom. She nodded and I got in the bathroom. I really hope this day goes well and she says yes!

**(hey guys, I know it's short, but I'm in school so I've got to study, I'll promise to try and make it longer or make the other chapter longer, but for now, ready, enjoy and please comment!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley's POV**

I waited outside, the door; not wanting to go just in case Spencer needed anything. I heard shuffling inside and a short thud, followed by a few curse words and a sigh. I giggled, and lightly knocked on my bathroom door. "Hey Spencer is everything okay in there, I heard a thud." There was silence for a few seconds and I was about to ask again when she answered. "Um, yeah everything's fine…I just slipped while I was taking my…..um trousers off". I had to giggle at her clumsiness and shook my head. I was already thinking of how to approach the idea of how to ask her out, when I suddenly heard the door creak open and she stepped out. My mouth instantly went dry when I saw her in the bathing suit. I so badly wanted to reach out and put my arms around her waist like she was mine…..like she was my girlfriend, but of course she wasn't, at least not yet. I smiled to myself…..thinking of the day when I'd ask her to be my girlfriend. At least if our date goes well. A hand flashed in front of my face, snapping me out of my day dream. "Hey Ashley, are you okay, you were just staring into space". I felt my cheeks flush and bit my bottom lip, embarrassed at being caught. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry just had something on my mind, anyways…..lets go". I took her hand and dragged her downstairs, being careful not to bump into anything. When I got there I saw that Kyla was already in the pool, lounging lazily on a float. With an evil grin, I looked at Spencer and put a finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. Then I took my shirt of, revealing my bathing suit, and canon balled into the pool, sending Kyla over the edge and sputtering water. I laughed hysterically and she glared at me, trying to duck my head under water.

I heard Spencer laughed, and I turned to see her already in the pool swimming towards me. I smiled, at her and she smiled back, blushing at the attention she was getting. Kyla gave a nervous cough, and I looked at her to see a sly grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at how immature she could be sometimes, and slowly held Spencer's hand in my own pulling her towards the edge of the pool. "You know, you look really cute when you blush Spence, like a red tomato."

"Oh shut up, I do not look like a tomato…"

I smiled at how cute she was being, and moved, seeing if I was having any sort of effect on her. She stepped back and I could see her eyes widen slightly. When I was close enough, I lifted her hand up to my lips and gently kissed it while looking into her eyes. As expected a blush crept up her neck, then onto her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open…..not able to form any words. Satisfied with my achievement, I swam away from her, leaving her dumbfounded, and asked Kyla to pass me the beach ball so that we could play catch. The time we spent in the pool was filled with laughter and it made me happy to know that Spencer was enjoying herself. After a while, we all dried ourselves and got changed, I dragged Spencer to the garage, and let her choose a car. "Your letting me choose a car?"

"Yeah, I'm letting you choose a car…so which will it be?" She clapped her hands like a little child and bit her bottom lip, contemplating on which one to choose, but then I saw her eyes land on a BMW convertible, and I smiled at the choice. "You want that one don't you?" She shook her head yes, and we all got inside the car. Of course Spencer was admiring the interior and touching everything, amazed with color and the leather of the seats. "What is it with everyone and cars, I mean I would just be happy to get a car" I looked at Kyla, with that look that said 'you're kidding me right' and she just shrugged her shoulders. She was never really a fan of cars, but then again, I never really let her choose which one to drive. You see, I was in charge of all the cars. Last time Kyla drove, she accidentally damaged one of the cars, and from that day on, I never let her drive another car again, well….not any of my cars anyway.

We arrived at the mall, and as usual, Kyla dragged us to may clothing stores, dragging Spencer a long with her to try some outfits. I tried seeing what outfit she recommended for Spencer, but it was no use. She was doing her absolute best trying to hide it. Knowing her, she's picking an outfit for Spencer to wear on our first date, not that Spencer would know…..yet. "Kyla, why do I need all these clothes, it's not like I'm going to wear any of them anytime soon". She snorted, and under her breath I heard her say….. "Oh trust me, you will be".

"Kyla, I'm bored, can we please get out of this clothing store!"

"Wait, I want to get Spencer to try on one more outfit"

"Kyla, no, I can't even pay for half of this, my allowance isn't that big you know!" I chuckled at Spencer; I know how she was feeling. I've been in her position before, and it's not a good place to be, at least not with a shopaholic like Kyla. "Spencer, be quiet, I'm treating you out, so I'm paying, and no arguments or I'll be forced to take extreme measures." I saw Spencer huff in slight annoyance and fold her arms before getting dragged into yet another changing room. I looked at my watch, we'd be going in and out of clothing stores for almost an hour, and I'm starving. "Ky, hurry up I'm….."

My mouth suddenly went dry again, and I looked up to see Spencer in tight black jeans, with a sexy light blue top that hugged her body in all the right places, at the same time complimenting her eyes. My eyes raked over every inch of her body, and my heart began to pound heavily against my chest. Kyla giggled behind Spencer, and dragged her back inside. After a few minutes, we all went out to grab a bite to eat at Subways. As always someone noticed us and before we knew it we were swamped with people asking for photographs and autographs. It was even hard to eat our food without someone having to ask if they can get another autograph for their friend or family.

"Wow, bet it must feel good to get notice like that all the time"

"Not really…..sometimes I just wish that I was a normal person, but then when I think about it, I say to myself, I'm fine with things just the way they are…..not because of the fame or the money, but because this was something that our father enjoyed, and i just wanted to respect and honor that."

"Hmmmm, I'd love to get this kind of service though, I mean did you see how quick it was for them to make our order, it was like a few minutes!"

I just chuckled and we all ate in complete silence. The day was going by so fast, and before I knew it we just had one more thing to do before I dropped Spencer home. Covering Spencer's eyes, me and Kyla, dragged her towards the ice skating rink a floor above us. She sat there tapping her foot and tried to get information out of us, but I wouldn't budge. I didn't tell her that I rented the ice skating rink just for us. When we got to our destination I uncovered her eyes and she gasped. "Were going ice skating?"

"Yes we are, I thought it would be a fun thing t o do before I dropped you home, it's just here….I asked the manger to save it just for use for a while"

She squealed like a child and made a bee run for the ice skating shoes. Kyla ended up having to tie hers on because she didn't know how to do it. When we finally got on the rink, Spencer immediately began to skate around the rink, doing all sorts of fancy tricks. I followed her trying to catch up with her. "Can't catch me!" Catching her off guard however, I grabbed her hand, trying to pull her towards me, but failing miserably when I slipped and fell on my bum, pulling her with me. "Oh my god Spencer, I'm so sorry, are you hurt, do you need to go to the hospital to get anything checked." When we stood up I began to inspect her of bruises or cuts, but she just grasped my hands in hers and smiled gently.

"Ash, I'm fine, honestly."

Huffing out a sigh of relief I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. When I pulled back my body was standing really close to hers, and I only just realized that I had both my arms around her waist. This is it, I thought to myself, the perfect moment to ask her out. Taking deep breaths I looked her in the eyes, and let the words slip out of my mouth. "Spence, I know that I've only known you for a short while, and that at the beginging I wasn't really very nice, but I'm trying to change, and I was um, wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime, but of course you don't have to say yes, I don't know for sure if your gay or no…..oh god I'm beginning to babble aren't I? What I mean to say is would you"

"Yes"

"I mean like I said you don't have to, but….wait what? Did, did you just say yes?" Her head nodded back and forth and smiled. Turning round I did my happy dance and screamed she said yes. I heard her giggling behind me and realized I was making a complete idiot out of myself. "Kyla went up to us with a huge grin on her face, obviously she heard me scream out yes, and knew why I was so happy. "I'm guessing Romeo over here asked you out and you said yes, am I right?" Spencer nodded happily and I could see her trying to hide her blush again. Biting my lip, I smiled and felt my stomach begin to tingle with the excitement of taking her out on a date. I was going to make this the best first date, I didn't want to mess up, especially know that she said yes. I was just so happy, and I felt all giddy and warm.

Dropping Spencer home…..

When we arrived in front of her house, I opened her door and let her step out. Being the polite person that I am, I walked her to her door. "Thanks so much Ashley, u had a great time today….i um, I can't wait for our date. I smiled at her and winked, causing her to blush a bright crimson red. I stepped forward and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there for a little longer then necessary. When I pulled back I heard her sigh in contentment, and smiled again. I really didn't want this day to end because I was really enjoying myself, but I knew it was going to have to end sooner or later. With one final kiss on her cheek I walked back towards my car, and didn't leave till I saw her safe and sound inside her own home. Kyla began to tease me of course, saying how cute I was on the ice skating rink when I did my happy dance. Once we got home I placed my car keys on the counter and flopped down onto the couch with a dreamy look on my face. Kyla sat next to me and noticed the look I had. "Hmmmm, I'm guessing your really happy know huh?"

I nodded my head slowly and looked her in the eye, turning to face her on the rather large sofa. "I like her Kyla, and it's been a while since I've liked somebody, I'm just glad that I finally opened up my eyes and decided to do something about it….."

"I know, and I'm very proud of you Ash, you and Spencer would look so cute together, and I know she likes you, trust me. I could just tell with the way she looks at you, and the way she blushed every time you gave her a compliment or even went near her."

"Really?"

"Yes really, it's really obvious she likes you…and I know that in a few minutes, shes probably going to call me to ask what to wear!"

I laughed and punched her arm lightly. She was such a good sister, and I'm glad that she approved of me for Spencer. I can't wait to take her out tomorrow night.

**Spencer's POV**

"Judging from that huge smile on your face, I say that you had a blast, am I correct sweetheart". I nodded and bit my lip. My stomach has been doing flip flops all day, and I just couldn't wait to see what Ashley had in mind for our first date together. Glen came into the room with his arms folded, and smirked. "So sis, did she kiss you or what…." My mother came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for…."

"Aww, look honey, she's blushing, isn't that so cute!" I laughed, and finally told them why I was feeling all giddy. My mum sqeauled when I told her and gave me a huge hug, already blabbing about what to wear. But when I held the shopping bags in my hand and told her that Kyla treated me out, she looked into the bag and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, you have this top, I wanted that top!" I chuckled and kissed my parents both on the cheek before going upstairs to my own room and unpacking my stuff. I didn't know what to wear for my date with Ashley tomorrow, and I was beginning to panic. Suddenly an idea came to me and I quickly took my phone out, dialing Kyla's numer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyla, it's me Spencer, you've got help me, I don't know what to wear for my date with Ashley, and it's tomorrow!"

"Spence calm down okay, you sleep, and tomorrow I'll come over and help you pick an outfit for your date with my sister tonight."

"But I want to pick it now!"

"Spence chill, everything is going to be fine, my sister already finds you hot anyways….."

I blushed and took a deep breath, I was glad to know that she found me that attractive.

"Okay, but come over early"

We said out goodbyes, and I hung switched of my mobile. I quickly took a shower and slipped onto a fresh pair of Pajamas. Not being able to sleep, I took my ipod out from underneath my pillow and put on a song.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy  
>cry and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and  
>I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.<br>And my mamma swore she would  
>never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if does not exist.<br>But darling..**

**You are the only exception (x4)**

**Maybe I know somewhere deep in  
>my soul that love never lasts.<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>to make it alone or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable, distance.<br>And up until now I swore to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness,<br>'cause none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**But you are the only exception (x4)**

**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of whats part of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
>leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<strong>

**Whooa..**

**You are the only exception (x8)  
>And I'm on my way to believing.. (x2)<strong>

I let the soft melodic voice of Paramore drift into the air, and my eyes began to close. I thought of Ashley…and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I couldn't wait to see what Ashley had planned for our first date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashley's POV**

So, today is the day. The day that I finally take the girl of my dreams out on a date, our very first date. I rubbed the palm of my hands on my trousers, trying to ease this nervous feeling that's suddenly overcome me. Normally I wouldn't be nervous. I was one of the most popular girls in school, and I was nervous about going on a date. But then again, this wasn't just any date. A knock on the door, caught my attention, and I pulled myself away from the mirror and told the person to come in. "You look nervous Ash, so are you ready for the big date". She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled at my nervous look. She wasn't used to seeing me so nervous before, and at time like this I would usually be my cocky self. "Ummmm y-y-yeah, of course I'm ready, I'm always ready, and why wouldn't I be ready?" I heard laughter pour through my ears, and I gave out a big sigh. "THE Ashley Davies is nervous, oh man I'd never thought I'd see the day." Grabbing my pillow I through it at her. She squealed and dodged it, the pillow hitting the door with a soft thud. "Shut up Kyla, I'm fine okay; I've just got…butterflies in my stomach." "Butterflies in your stomach? Since when do you start saying stuff like that?" Oh my god I am getting nowhere with her, why can't she just put me out of my misery and offer me some help already? Knowing her, she's probably waiting for me to ask her instead.

"You little rat…..okay, fine I'm REALLY nervous, now will you please help me because I don't know how to calm my nerves down, and my date with Spencer is in a few hours. I need to get it together till then!"

"Okay, okay, chill sis, I'll help." Going to the far side of my room she pulled open my closet drawer and looked at some clothes. After a while of contemplating what would be the best outfit to wear she chose dark black skinny trousers, and a sexy black and white striped top that showed just above my chest. Smiling I gave her a hug. That's one less thing to worry about. "Thanks Kyla, now I just need to figure out where I'm going to take her after the movies, I want it to be romantic, but at the same time, I don't want it to be cheesy. Any ideas? I mean I thought maybe a nice stroll down the beach, and then out to some fancy restaurant." "I guess you could do that, but remember, this is your first date, don't make it anything too big…..so after the movies, go on that stroll on the beach, then take her out to a fairly simple restaurant, not a really fancy one, you've got to save that for when you guys are like officially together."

I nodded and thanked her for her advice; I know the exact place I'm going to take her after out stroll on the beach tonight. It was this nice little Italian restaurant called "Italian Cook". It was a fairly simple place, nothing too fancy, and the food is fantastic.

**3 hours later…**

After finishing the last touches on my makeup, I put my wallet and phone in my purse and headed out the door. Kyla wished me the best of luck and I got in my black Porsche. As I drove to Spencer's house, I switched on the radio, letting the song fill my ears. It was Kelly Clarkson's breakaway. "Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window…." I sang along to the song like I always do when I have my radio on, and slowly tapped my hand on the wheel. It wasn't long before I pulled into Spencer's driveway. The living lights were on, and I could see a shadowy figure of someone looking my way. Must be Spencer's mum. I chuckled at the thought. The first time she went there she could recall Spencer's mum embarrassing Spencer to no end. Taking deep breaths I closed my eyes, and counted to three. Taking my keys out and locking the door, I got out, and started to walk towards the door. Once I reached it, I was about to knock, when the door burst open and there stood Paula.

"Ashley, my dear, It's so good to see you again, please come on in, Spencer will be done soon." Smiling politely I walked inside and went in to the living room, sitting on the sofa. "She won't be too long, she's just getting changed."

"It's no problem Paula, I don't mind waiting for Spencer, besides, and I think I'm about 10 minutes early anyway." I blushed when I said that, I was contemplating on going a bit later but I didn't want to risk being late, and the excitement was just too much for me. "Arthur, come on in here and help me keep her company!" Oh my god, her voice was loud! "Ashley, hey it's good to see you again, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good thanks sir, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, was just finishing up the last touches on my chicken penne pasta. It's one of Spencer's favorite things to eat"

**6 minutes later…**

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I stood up, politely excusing myself then heading out. What I saw took my breath away. Spencer was wearing the most beautiful blue dress I'd ever seen, with a light splash of makeup on, and surprisingly no glasses. For the first time I got a good look at her eyes, and they were dark blue…..much like the sea. I gulped, and walked towards her, taking one of her hands in mine. "Spencer, you look so beautiful…." Her cheeks turned bright red and I couldn't help but smile because it just looked too adorable. It was as if she was a different person…far from the quite girl I'd met when I first saw her. I could tell she was wearing contact lenses so that she could see more clearly without her glasses. I kissed the side of her left cheek, then her forhead, letting my lips linger there, just like I did last night. When I pulled back, I heard Paula go "Awwww" and blushed myself.

"Know Ashley, take good care of our little princess, and bring her back no later than midnight okay?

"Of course sir, don't worry, I'm going to take very good care of Spencer, and I'll make sure we won't be late going home"

He smiled, and I and Spencer made our way to the movies. Once we got there we got the tickets and quickly found our seats. I had chosen to watch Sherlock Holmes 2, because apparently it was a good movie. But however I was finding it difficult to watch with Spencer so close to me. The smell of her hair smelt like apples, and the strong scent of her perfume drove me insane. I've got to thank Kyla for her choice of outfit. I just knew that it was her doing….it was exactly my sister's taste.

When the movie ended, I quickly snatched her hand and dragged her to the car, quickly driving to the beach. "I hope you don't mind going for nice stroll down the beach…..I mean If you don't want to, then we could always head straight out to dinner?"

"No, no it's fine….I love the beach anyway, I always go there whenever I have stuff to think about."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek again before setting of the beach.

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley, looked gorgeous tonight, and she's been really sweet to me. She didn't notice but during the movie, I would always watch her every once in a while. The way her eyes lit up when she found something funny was cute, and when she smiled it made me swoon. Sometimes she would do that super cute nose crinkle.

"Hey where here Spence."

I got out of the car, and feel the soft sand beneath my feet. I shivered when I felt the chilly wind.

"Are you cold Spencer, here take my jacket, I don't want you to get ill because of me."

"Ashley, no, it's fine. I'm okay….."

"Spencer I insist, I don't want you catching a cold or something." I tried to protest, but when I felt the warmth of her jacket on my shoulders I stopped. It felt so nice, and it smelt of her.

After I warmed up we started to walk down the beach…I could here the wave crashing onto the shore, and I briefly closed my eyes, liking the sound it made. Everything was going perfect….this night was just perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way. I thought she was going to do something big, but it turns out she kept it simple and I couldn't be happier.

We talked and talked until suddenly it got colder and the wind was beginning to get intense. Ashley, noticing this, quickly took my hand and we headed back to car. We've only been walking for 15 minutes tops, but it was still nice. I got to know more about Ashley and she got to know more about me. "I'm so sorry about that Spencer, I didn't know that it was going to be that windy today…I would've wanted to stay longer, but I didn't want you to get cold.

"Ash its fine…I'm fine honestly, besides we still had a good time talking to each other didn't we?

"Yeah we did…..I'm glad you're having fun Spence."

**At the restaurant**

The food here was amazing; I didn't even recognize this place before. I ate my pasta and closed my eyes when the contents entered my mouth. It was better than my dad's…..and for me to admit that is amazing because I never admit it. I heard Ashley giggle, and I looked up to find her staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…..I was going to take you to a really fancy restaurant at first, but judging by the way you savored the dish, I'm guessing I made the right choice in choosing this one instead."

"Indeed you did….the food here is amazing"

"I know, the first time I went here, I was in heaven, I never knew Italian food could be that good. I became a regular customer here, so everyone here knows me."

"Madam Davies, your dessert is here, would you like some ice cream with it, or are you fine with custard?"

"Thank you for the offer Antonio, but I think me and my gorgeous date will stick to custard tonight". She winked at me and I felt my cheeks go red from the attention she was giving me. It's funny. When I first met her, she turned out to be real bitchy, but then I got to know this side of her, and well…I like it. I like it a lot.

"Okay madam, enjoy your apple crumble dessert. I'll leave you two to it"

"Thank you Antonio, and can you please give my compliments to the chef, as always his cooking is magnificent."

"Right away madam"

"Oh my god, this is so good Ashley!"

She chuckled at my behavior, and ate some herself, savoring the sweet taste of the apple and the warm custard together.

The dinner went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, the car pulled over in front of my house. I looked at the time and it read 11: 45. 15 minutes early. I told Ashley that my dad wouldn't mind if we stayed later anyway, but she like the gentlewoman that she was politely said that it was better to go early because she didn't want to make a bad impression on my parents. I had to laugh at how serious she sound when she said this. Because although my dad said midnight…..he wouldn't have minded if I was 15 or even 2o minutes late…..just as long it's not too late.

"Ash, thankyou so much, I've had such a great time…"

"Me too…..m-maybe we could do it again sometime, maybe next weekend?"

I laughed at how cute she was being and pulled her into a hug. I felt her arms go around me instantly and her hands pull me closer to her body. Smiling I buried my face into her neck and gave out a loud contented sigh. When we pulled apart, I instantly missed her touch. I felt her cool lips on my forhead again, and then she whispered a soft goodnight before heading back to her car. Tonight was just fantastic….

**Hey guys, I know it's not much….but I didn't want things to go to fast, so sorry! No kiss tonight, maybe the next date. Oh, and if any of you guys have any idea's for a second date, then I would appreciate it, please comment and review, all the help I get the better **


End file.
